bebe_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 3)
| nextseason = |fontcolor = blue}} Contestants (ages stated are at start of contest) What Are New? * This is the first cycle that accepted males to compete with the females. * For the first time ever, this cycle also added the scoring system, which means the fans will be the fourth judge. * This cycle will only accept Americans. Episodes The Casting Original air date: February 24th, 2017 The casting episode just started with 30 semi-finalists, include 15 girls and 15 boys. After that, 7 girls and 7 boys have been chosen to be the official cast of Cycle 3. Finalists: '''Adam Heint, Ava Capra, Cathryn Blake, Elisabeth Sanders, Gabrielle Cortez, Jay Mren, Kate Mu, Melissa Erlis, Mikey Harvard, Ravis Muller, Rocky Brown, Samantha White, Tionne Queen, Zack Hunter ''The Guy Who Loved Someone'' Original air date: February 25th, 2017 The TOP 14 had their first challenge which was won by Gabrielle. At panel, Ravis got FCO, while Kate became the first contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Tyra Banks '''Guest Judge: '''Phillip Plein ''The Girl Who Cried'' Original air date: February 26th, 2017 The TOP 13 have their second challenge which was won by Adam. At panel, Ravis got FCO, while the judges saw that Rocky is the second contestant to be eliminated. '''Featured photographer: '''Franco Lacosta '''Guest Judge: '''Rita Ora ''The Guy Who Has All The Power'' Original air date: February 27th, 2017 The TOP 12 didn't receive the challenge, so the max score will be 40. At panel, Ava got FCO, while Gabrielle became the third contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Georges Antoni '''Guest Judge: '''Stacey McKenzie ''The Girl Who Kissed Someone'' Original air date: March 15th, 2017 The TOP 11 have their third challenge, which was won by Jay. At panel, Ava got her second FCO in this show, while Samantha became the fourth contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Ellen von Unwurth '''Guest Judge: '''Mayim Bialik ''The Guy Who Throws The Clothes'' Original air date: March 16th, 2017 The TOP 10 have their fourth challenge, which was won by Cathryn. At panel, Bebe announced that there'll be a double elimination, which means 2 of them will be going home. And at elimination, Tionne got FCO, while Zack and Mikey became the fifth and sixth contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Charlotte Rutherford '''Guest Judge: '''Kathy Jeung ''The Girl Who Doesn't Like The Darkness'' Original air date: March 17th, 2017 The TOP 8 have their fifth challenge, which was won by Jay. At panel, Adam got FCO, while Elisabeth became the seventh contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Bebe Keriss '''Guest Judge: '''Tyra Banks ''The Guy Who Bullied The Others'' Original air date: March 19th, 2017 The TOP 7 have their sixth challenge, which was won by Tionne. At panel, Ravis brought the one in the first two weeks back and snatch the third FCO of his opportunity, while Adam became the eigth contestant to leave the competition, which make mostly everyone so surprised because he had the first call-out last week. '''Featured photographer: '''Charlotte Redwood '''Guest Judge: '''Steller Sandria ''The Girl Who Is A Complainer'' Original air date: March 20th, 2017 The TOP 6 have their seventh challenge, which was won by Tionne. At panel, Tionne got FCO, while Ravis became the ninth contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Miguel Atoma '''Guest Judge: '''Julie Bowen ''The Guy Who Told All'' Original air date: March 21st, 2017 The TOP 5 have their eighth challenge, which was won by Jay. At panel, Ava got FCO, while Cathryn became the tenth contestant to leave the competition. '''Featured photographer: '''Brian Bowen Smith '''Guest Judge: '''Heidi Klum ''The Girl Who Loves The Stage'' Original air date: March 22nd, 2017 The TOP 4 have their ninth challenge, which was won by Ava and Tionne. At panel, Ava got her fourth FCO, while Melissa became the eleventh contestant to leave the competition, leaving Ava, Jay and Tionne to the TOP 3. '''Featured photographer: '''Janice Dickinson '''Guest Judge: '''Nik Pace, Devis Factor ''The Finale''' ''Original air date: March 23rd, 2017 The TOP 3 go straight to the Cosmopolitan photoshoot. After that, they were going to the panel room to tell about the elimination. Tionne and Jay was eliminated, leaving Ava to become the 3rd winner of Sims Next Top Model! '''Featured photographer: '''Georges Antoni '''Guest Judge: '''Tyra Banks, Allison Harvard, Jourdan Miller, Cory Hindoff, Jason Durelo, Beyoncé Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant won the competition : The contestant quits the competition : The two contestants was saved from elimintation : The contestant was immuned from elimintation Points * In episode 4, since there was no challenge, the score of the contestants will be multiple to 1.25. * In episode 12, the winner was announced without any scoring system. Makeovers '''Adam: '''Cut shorter '''Ava: '''Blonde pixie cut '''Cathryn: '''Dyed brunette, add bangs '''Elisabeth: '''Dyed jet black, eyebrows changed '''Gabrielle: '''Cut shorter to shoulder length, dyed ombre '''Jay: '''Bald (or what he called "invisible weave") '''Kate: '''One-sided hair '''Melissa: '''Dyed fire red, added some volume '''Mikey: '''Dyed blonde, longer extension '''Ravis: '''Dyed jet black '''Rocky: '''Dyed brown '''Samantha: '''Dyed one side is blonde, one side is black '''Tionne: '''Blonde bob '''Zack: '''Nothing changed Photoshoots '''Episode 2 photoshoot: '''Pairs '''Episode 3 photoshoot: '''Lights '''Episode 4 photoshoot: '''Joining a Paper party '''Episode 5 photoshoot: '''Haute Couture in the dark '''Episode 6 photoshoot: '''Dolce & Gabbana '''Episode 7 photoshoot: '''Paper magazines '''Episode 8 photoshoot: '''Taxidermy '''Episode 9 photoshoot: '''I've Put The Room On Fire '''Episode 10 photoshoot: '''When Everything Comes In Groups? '''Episode 11 photoshoot: '''Modern Interpretations of Classic Arts '''Episode 12 photoshoot: '''Cosmopolitan Magazine Cover